A Raw Experimentation
by StripesCO
Summary: Back from Scottsdale, Mike Makowski is ready to enact vengeance on the ones who sent him there. However, things don't go as planned, and he really didn't mean to fall in love with the one with the cane... Curly Goth/Mike Makowski slash!


**A/N: **I seriously don't understand why there's no other stories featuring Curly Goth and Mike Makowski [Vampire] as a pairing. I ship them **hard**! Well, I don't think this story is that good, but I just wanted to write some smut between the two. Enjoy!

* * *

It had taken two years to enact a formulated plan of returning home; and seeking revenge on the four troublesome teens who had thought the idea of someone expressing his self was too cleverly close to their own dark style, and therefore became the cause of his anguish.

And now the first half of his vengeance was in progress; although, he supposed he should have stopped by his parent's house to announce his welcome back to South Park, but word might get out and he wanted to gloat in having the element of surprise on his side. So breaking into his first victim's house, room, was all too easy. The hard part was the waiting...

"Goddamn it!" A curse echoed throughout the regular-sized room. Faded shades of royal blue painted the wall spaces, while many different metal and alternative band posters were plastered upon the walls, and the intruder slapped a hand over his mouth. He didn't want to give away his whereabouts nor did he want to be caught before he could attack. However, the room grew silent from his outburst, and the young teen could focus on the fact that his victim was not presented at the moment. A unique odor, however, was presented in the room, and it began to make itself known.

"What the hell is that smell? Ew!" Pinching the bridge of his nose, the teen paced through the small space of the room that wasn't occupied by random black articles of clothing, and perhaps the one or two random white button-down dress shirts that were balled about on the floor as well.

Knowing that he would have to endure the foul smell of what he assumed was nicotine; the teen sat curled against the corner of his victim's bed and began fidgeting as he waited...

* * *

It was late, almost near dawn, when his victim finally returned from wherever he had been all night. He trudged through the door of his bedroom, and threw his brown colored cane against one of the walls. It bounced within its impact and the vengeance seeking teen almost flinched with the noise. He gazed shyly at his victim who was busy yawning a bit and stretching.

His eyes widened a bit as he studied his victim. Clearly, he had grown in the two years he had been sent away. Shaking his head of unusual apprehensiveness, the teen stalked forward. He took his moment as the other teen's vision was dimmed and his body was turned away from the approaching attacker to close his door, while the vengeful teen that stood behind him swung a long piece of lead rope around the victim's throat, suffocating him as the door was shut firmly closed.

"What the fuck?" The victim choked out, gripping at the string that was cutting off his air supply. His attacker merely grunted as he pulled tighter against the rope, almost wincing at the awkward choking-like noise that was spilling out of the other's mouth.

A sharp jab against the right side of his stomach caused the attacking teen to gasp for air and loosen his force upon the rope. It was enough time for the other to get air back into his lungs, and to spin around - eyes burning with hate - and force the other teen onto the floor of his room. The tall teen blinked as he took in the familiar gothic look from the other lad; his hair still sporting a now faddish streak of lime-green in his raven-like hair, the somewhat rocker-like stud jacket, and the smudged almost faded eyeliner.

"Mike?" The other whispered, while the other teen twisted underneath his staring. "Mike Makowski?"

An angry huff was his answer. "How'd you get back from Scottsdale?"

"What's it matter? I'm here to get my vengeance per se."

"I see," The tall teen hummed, using his weight and longer limbs to imprison Mike further against the floor. He huffed as the other squirmed again and again.

"Let me go, Ethan!"

"I'm gonna go with my non-conformist gut feelings on this one and stay where I am," Ethan said in his regular monotone kind of voice.

"F-fuck you! And your gothic conformist feelings!" Mike snapped bitterly. He struggled against the Goth's weight until he got his pinned arms free, and he shoved at the taller teen with new found adrenaline strength. Ethan couldn't help the tiny grunt that escaped his lips as he found himself shoved roughly away from the other; only to have their roles reversed now.

It was there, while observing the younger teen, that Ethan realized the "Vamp" had changed. "You've changed, Makowski."

"Isn't that an age old conception, per se."

"Except for your catchphrase."

Mike growled unintentionally and leaned forward against the Goth's torso so he could place his hands firmly against the other's chest, smirking at the rhythmical beat of his heart. He snuck his hands upwards a bit in an attempt to choke the Goth again, but as he leaned forward his body scooted upward against the curve of Ethan's pelvic region. A small half muffled moan floated from the taller teen, and Mike blushed as he seemed to notice that he was leaning in-between Ethan's long legs.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, pushing his hands harder against the Goth's chest while inadvertently moving his lower half so that it accidentally collided a bit with the other teen.

"If you want me to, I'll consider it," Ethan gasped out loud, trying to push the old Vamp leader away from his body.

A deep shade of pink tinted the other teen's cheeks, and he bit his lip in frustration. Ethan watched, transfixed, as Mike's emotions began to change drastically in front of him. The blush was still high upon his cheeks, but Mike had all but growled at the Goth underneath him, and his hands had snuck forward to grasp the pale throat once more.

Ethan choked as the hands squeezed tightly at his throat, and his body jolted a bit. He hadn't even realized that his body, well more his hips than anything, had automatically pitched forward; hitting against Mike's own and causing a soft moan to trickle from the Vamp's mouth. The firm hands soon grew soft against his throat, and Ethan could breathe a little easier. His lips formed a devilish-like smirk as he studied the other teen upon him. Reaching up towards the other's hips, Ethan moved his hips upwards in a raw experimentation. The reward was a sickly cry of pleasure from the both of them...

"So you do want me to fuck you," The Goth stated innocently enough. Mike glared at him and tried to reach the other's neck again. A sharp roll of hips, however, sent him sprawling instead into the junction of the Goth's neck and collarbone. There was an almost faint sweet smell drifting from the exposed neck, that wasn't covered by the white dress shirt or the collar of the black trench coat that was Ethan's attire, which caused Mike to sigh and press his face closer.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ethan asked sternly. He nudged his shoulder forward to knock the Vamp teen's head away.

"Not one for endearments, per se," Mike whispered. "What a shame... I guess Goths cannot even share their love with their chosen one."

Ethan's brows lowered in confusion while his eyes flashed in anger. Mike merely rolled his eyes at the Goth before pulling away and turning around. He gathered up his fallen piece of lead string and wound it around his fingers before heading towards the window. He swallowed his bitter emotions, and tilted his head before he was hauled away from the window.

His body was shoved roughly to the floor, and Ethan's body folded itself over-top of his own; holding him tightly. "This won't be gentle," The Goth warned, his teeth grazing at the back of Mike's neck.

"Pain gives way to pleasure," He retorted.

The other snorted, "Is that right?"

"Yes. And I think my body can handle any pain you'll give me, per se."

There was a deep hum before teeth scraped against the side of his neck, and Mike yelped in the brief moment of pain. Blood gushed from the contusion mark, but a tongue gently lapped at the copper flow. Large hands trailed upwards, stroking Mike through his T-shirt. A somewhat stifled moan trickled from his mouth and the hands began urging his jacket off.

"Ethan, let me up," The Vamp demanded.

"Why?"

"So I can undress myself for you."

The weight over-top his body was soon removed, and Mike rose himself up into a sitting position. He turned around to see Ethan watching him closely, his legs bent awkwardly in a kneeling position. His fingers skimmed the edge of the black rocker T-shirt, and he began to pull it off when Ethan's next words almost stopped him cold.

"Why do you feel the need to undress yourself for me, Makowski? This isn't some sort of beautiful love scene from a movie. I plan to just fuck you, and fuck you hard. So there's no reason to undress completely..."

Mike bit his bottom lip again before leasing its hold and pulling his T-shirt completely off. His chest shivered in the dark room, and he muttered, "Maybe it'll make me feel better, per se."

"Whatever," Ethan huffed. Mike ignored the huff and continued to pull off his shoes, socks, and black pants. Left in only his underwear, the Vamp gazed uncertainly at the other teen before adverting his gaze. Ethan didn't subject himself to shelter the Vamp from feeling embarrassed, and merely shoved the other teen down before allowing his hands to sink in the pink flesh and hold on tight.

Mike squirmed as his face dug into the carpet bristles, and his underwear was yanked down almost forcefully. He felt his bum tingle a bit before something unnatural was shoved upwards. He yelped out loud, feeling the object curl and touch his insides before there was another same object being shoved within his body.

"Jesus, Makowski!"

"W-what?"

Ethan ignored him and curled his fingers even more. Mike's body clenched tightly against his two digits, but after a few moments of constant stroking the inner walls began to fall lax. A deep moan tore from the Vamp's throat, and Ethan smiled slightly before removing his fingers, and unzipping his pants. His cock, already half hard, jutted forward. Ethan smiled to himself again, knowing there wasn't a bad reason for going commando most of the time. Pooling his pants down against his side and fisting his cock slightly, the Goth edged the head towards the submitting teen's entrance.

Mike gasped out loud. His body shook heavily and pain began stretching throughout his body. He cried and tried to buck the Goth off his back, but Ethan growled, pushing his body tightly against the Vamp's. He stilled for a moment before pulling out and shoving back in; the force causing Mike's face to be shoved into the carpet again. Mike felt his eyes damp with unshed tears, but he held them back and focused on the feeling of pleasure. It was there, briefly, and the teen grasped it tightly...

Soon his body was pushing back against the hard thrusts, and Mike leaned up so he wasn't lying completely face down upon the floor. Ethan seemed to blink at the responding teen, and he found his hands circling around the other's waist. His fingers inched towards the pre-leaking cock in-between Mike's legs, and the other gasped out loudly as a hand curled upon his length. The pumping was enough to send the Vamp over the edge; his body shaking with the excitement of his brutal orgasm.

Shaking a bit, Mike cleared his throat as his body bounced forward a bit. "Come on, Ethan." The Goth stared at him curiously. "Fuck me, fill me!"

Ethan snarled before shoving his cock harder into the stated body below and feeling that tight coil-like feeling leave his body. An angry-like moan escaped the Goth as his cock released its contents within the other body. Gasping against the back of the other's body, Ethan shook before pulling himself away from Mike's body. There was a faint splatter of crimson upon the head of his cock, and the Goth stared at it, speechless, before gazing at the spent body in front of him.

Mike didn't seem to noticed, and Ethan merely pulled his pants back up and dug through the pockets to bring out a cigarette and his lighter. He leaned against the frame of his bed, while lighting up the fag and breathing the nicotine deeply within his lungs. He was jolted out of a peaceful after-sex haze as Mike leaned against him. At least he had the decency to put his underwear back on.

"Smoking's bad for you," Mike exclaimed, not minding the smell so much as he inched closer to the Goth.

"Don't care," Ethan said shortly.

"Maybe," Mike began to say, mostly to himself, but Ethan turned to regard him. A pair of lips touched his own, and Ethan froze. The lips sucked gently before a tongue snuck its way through the thin set of teeth. Mike pulled his lips and tongue away, and placed his head on Ethan's shoulder while licking his lips thoughtfully.

"Just what I always envisioned," He said quietly. Ethan gave him a hard stare in confusion. "The taste of cigarettes and coffee. Want to go get a cup of coffee?"

"You drink coffee?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"Some things do change, per se."

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
